


So...What's changed?

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Modern Thedas, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Wow, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: All of our favourite characters were best friends in high school, then College came along, and everyone moved away. A few years later, everyone's back, but no one is particularly happy with Adair after finding out he had been keeping a massive secret from all of them.Atleast, they're angry until they find out why.(Author's note: I already feel guilty and I haven't even started writing the first chapter yet. But yeah. Please read the tags! This is going to mention a past abusive relationship, and the story itself is basically going to be very angsty and sad! So please bear that in mind before reading! But otherwise, I hope you enjoy!)





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

"...And before you knew it, Hawke was running out of the Hanged Man at full speed, as naked as he was on the day he was born!"

 

Everyone began laughed hysterically as Varric finished his wild tale on "The Day Hawke nearly got himself a kick up the ass by some woman's Husband". It was one they had all heard many times since they had met Varric, but everyone loved his stories, and could listen to the same one for hours on end.

 

Adair himself managed to slow his laughing fit to a series of giggles before covering his mouth to try and stop completely. His attempt at keeping it all in though just caused him to make a snorting sound, and everyone was back to laughing at full force, Iron Bull even going as far to slap Adair playfully on the back. Although he forgets his own strength sometimes, and nearly knocked Adair off of his chair.

 

Whilst this was all going on, Dorian found himself staring enraptured at the man beside him. Adair's face was flushed from laughing and his eyes shone brightly from unshed tears because of the intensity of it. Maker, he loved Adair so much. There was a mutual attraction between the two, everyone who knew them could see that. But at the same time, they were both too scared to let it grow into anything more. Adair was scared because he was expected to provide offspring for his clan. And Dorian...He wasn't scared for himself. He was scared that his family might try to use their power to hurt Adair, as a way to convince Dorian that forbidden love "Wasn't worth it."

 

"Well my faithful audience, I'm afraid I must go. Duty calls."

Varric stood up and winked, before bowing and turning around without another word. Everyone knew that he had to go help the headmaster write a speech for graduation day, so no one protested. Although if the option to keep him here in the school library with them to tell more stories was possible, everyone would definitely say yes.

 

After that, they all talked amongst themselves, until they started to disperse one by one, either to go to a club or to go home. After Varric, Solas and Vivienne followed, having "Rich kid classes" to go to. Blackwall went to woodwork, Iron Bull and Krem had Rugby, Sera went home, and Cole was picked up by Rhys and Evangeline. That just left Dorian and Adair alone.

 

They talked, much like they always did. But this time, it had...More tension. Like both were waiting for the other to do something. It started to get unbearable though, and Adair wanted to say something. He just...Didn't know how.

 

"Dorian, I...We...Look. You've been my best friend since I moved here. I was the new kid that no one talked to. But...You did. You took a chance on me. And...That really means a lot. You mean a lot. I-I really care about you now, and..."

 

Adair just couldn't find the strength to say "I love you". He was just too afraid. Those three words were very powerful. And in the end, could cause a lot of damage to someone heart. He desperately wanted to tell Dorian how he felt, but in the end, he was too much of a coward...Dorian spoke up too though, trying to lighten the mood a little.

 

"Well, when a pretty boy moves to town, how am I just supposed to ignore them? You rival my own beauty, my dear."

 

Adair giggled at that, and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Really? That's quite the compliment there."

 

Dorian smirked and leaned forward, lowering his voice even more. The sound of it caused a shiver to run up Adair's spine.

 

"It's the truth..."

 

By this point, they had unconsciously moved closer to each other. They were both leaning towards each other, faces barely inches apart. It would be so easy to just close the space and kiss. But neither of them made the first move, no matter how much they wanted it.

 

In the end though, it didn't matter. Adair's phone started ringing, startling both of them. He reluctantly pulled back, but he was also a little grateful for the distraction. When he fished his phone out of his bag and checked the caller ID, it was Keeper Deshanna. He sighed and left it to ring out, already knowing what she wanted. It was the same everyday. She wanted Adair to go to the Alchemists, and buy some ingredients for her.

 

Adair put his phone back in bag, before standing up with an embarrassed smile.

 

"I've got to go. Same place tomorrow though?"

 

Dorian stood up as well, and reached up to tweak the corner of his moustache.

 

"Why of course."

 

After Adair left, Dorian was left to his thoughts. All he could think about though was how Adair nearly confessed, and they were so close to finally kissing. They both had wanted it, but neither of them could bring themselves to do it. 

 

Dorian sighed in frustration, and reached up to put his head in his hands, knowing it'd be something he regretted for the rest of his life.

 

Maybe if he had kissed him.

 

Things wouldn't have turned out the way they did.


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adair, sadly, leaves the gang.
> 
>  
> 
> (Author's note: I think for the next two chapters, it's going to largely focus on Adair and his "Lover". Like, how they got to know each other! Our group is also in college now btw, incase I don't do a good job in explaining. Enjoy! ^^)

The last week of Highschool before graduation was...An emotional one. For everyone. Especially since they were all going to be splitting up! Well, for the most part. Some of them were going to the same school. Unfortunately though, Adair was not one of those lucky few. He was going back to the Free Marches with his Grandma to go College.

 

Everyone promised to keep in touch, but realistically, no one knew if that would be possible. It was such a large step in their life, but also a stressful one. Sure, it would hurt if they all got split up and didn't talk anymore, but wouldn't it be better in the long run? No need to travel across countries to see each other. To waste precious time. No added stress.

 

On the actual day of graduation, after the whole fancy ceremony and all that, most of them went back to Adair's house to cry. He was leaving that day. Sera had tried to stay strong. "Cryin's messy and shit. Don't need snot all over my clothes", but she was actually the one to cry the most out of all of them! Even Solas and Vivienne shed a few silent tears. Varric tried to keep things light, by cracking jokes, and it did help turn the tears into happy ones.

 

Adair knew leaving Dorian was going to be the hardest. They had known each other for two years. Loved each other. But never got the chance to show it...Adair hoped that in the future, they could finally give a relationship a shot, but now was not that time. On top of everything else, long distance would be too hard to manage.

 

It was dark by the time the moving van pulled up. Even though Adair told his friends not to, they insisted on helping him and his Grandma load up the last of the boxes. Although Sera took a little more convincing. She was still sitting on the ground, clinging to his leg and crying "No, you're not leaving. Get your elfy ass back here and teach me how to say them fancy words you're always yammerung on about!"

 

By the time they were done, his Grandma said he had five minutes to say goodbye to his friends. He hugged each and every one of them, making individual promises to meet up again as soon as possible. And when he got to Dorian...He didn't want to let go. Adair just wanted to hold him forever. He didn't want to leave. He had grown up alone, only having his clan for company. And sure, they were awesome, but...It wasn't the same...Then his Grandma moved him and her to Fereldan for a time, for his studies as her first, and there...He met all these wonderful people. His family! But he only got to keep them for two years...? It was a cruel twist of fate. But maybe, after some time, things would become amazing again.

 

Dorian and Adair had to pull apart after Adair's grandma shouted for him again, and when they did, they were both crying, but smiling at the same time. Adair was just about to turn around and leave, when Dorian suddenly spoke again.

 

"Ah, wait. Um. I have-  _Kaffas_ , where did I put it? Ah, here it is."

 

Adair walked back over to to Dorian, and allowed him to hold his hand. A few seconds later, he felt something be pressed into his palm. When Dorian moved his hand away a few seconds later, there was a...Necklace? Adair looked up at Dorian, a little confused, but thankfully Dorian explained.

 

"It's a communication crystal. So we can keep in touch. I know you can't live without my silky smooth voice."

 

Adair wanted to bring up that they had phones, but decided not to. It was obvious way more personal for him. So Adair accepted happily, and put it on.

 

"Thank you...And you say that, but maybe I'll enjoy the break."

 

He said that with a playful wink, and they started to laugh again until they were, once again, interrupted by Deshanna.

 

Adair sighed softly and smiled sadly, before finally walking off. It was the last time he was going to be seeing them...For a while, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I already feel bad for this
> 
> But let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Also, I am planning to continue "Once Upon A December" and "I'm Fine"! I've just been struggling a lot with mental health, and I've really lacked the motivation. This fic is gonna kinda be a warm-up to get back into writing!
> 
> Thank you for reading! There will be more chapters on the way, don't you worry!
> 
> Also leaving it on a sorta cliffhanger!
> 
> I suppose you could call this the "Calm before the storm"


End file.
